El regreso de
by locas historias
Summary: aqui un one shot, un sujeto entra en el refugio shane quien sera?


¿Quien eres tu?

Hola, aquí una historia de como me imagino el regreso del mas grande lanzador de todo bajoterra y antes de que se sepa quien es el sujeto que entro lo voy a poner como HD(hombre desconocido) y esta hambientada 3 años desde que will shane desaparecio o 1 año de que eli bajo a bajoterra

* * *

El refugio estaba vacío, excepto por las babosas, todo habían ido al centro comercial, trixie, kord y eli estaban en el árcade y pronto, el estaba comiendo, como siempre. Pasaron varias horas hasta que los chicos llegaron.

te volví a vencer, no hay algo que quieras decir kord?- dijo la peliroja

esta bien- dijo cabizbajo- eres la mejor jugadora de toda bajoterra

sabia que cumplirías tu promesa, y han visto a burpy?

no eli, no esta con la otras babosas?-dijo trixie, que noto algo de preocupación en el rostro del joven shane

no- dijo eli algo preocupado

trixie subió las escaleras y bajo cabizbaja

tampoco está en las otras habitaciones -dijo muy desanimada

eli: donde estará?-

donde esta quien?-pregunto el topoide- es burpy, no esta en ninguna parte-conteto eli

de pronto escucharon unos ruidos que venían del patio de atrás, parecía ser una lanzadora

que fue eso?- dijo trixie

no lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo-dijo eli

pero como vamos hacerlo?-miedosa mente pregunto el topoide

fácil, Kord y yo iremos por el lado derecho; y trixie y pronto irán por el izquierdo, entendido?-dijo animado,como siempre, todo asintieron con la cabeza

bien, manos a la obra- y salieron cada uno por su lado

en el patio un hombre de unos 30 años(no se cuanto tenia cuando supuesta mente `murió´) que practicaba con la babosa infierno, la cual parecía conocerlo y no le importo

Eli y kord llegaron antes que los otros, eli le hiso señales a kord para que fuera a buscar a los otros mientra se acercaba lentamente a aquel sujeto

cuando estuvo secar de se lanzo sobre él

quien eres?- pregunto eli

acaso no me reconoces?-

eli: acaso eres?

HD: si, es un gusto volver a verte hijo- eli no lo podía creer, el hombre que estaba debajo el era su padre: Will shane, quien supuesta mente habia muerto hace 3 años

pero es imposible-dijo eli confundido-tu estabas muerto

eso es lo que todos decían, pero se equivocaron, la babosa de blakk me llevo a la parte mas profunda de bajoterra, diablos nachos me tenia prisionero,por suerte aun tenia mi lanzadora y varias de mis babosas, así que lance una babosa granada que destruyo el techo y luego logre llegar hasta el mismo lugar del encuentro con blakk, me tomo 3 años pero he vuelto a casa-dijo will mientras miraba alrededor y se di cuento de que por el lado izquierdo del refugio se acercaba silenciosa mete el resto de la banda, cada uno con sulanzadora

los conoces?-dijo will algo confundido

si,ellos son parte del equipo-dijo eli sonriendo

pues me gustaría conocerlos- contesto sonriendo de la misma manera

eli se fue acercando seguido por su padre

chicos bajen las lanzadora-dijo algo serio,pero a la vez riéndose-no era nadie de quien preocuparse, no se como fue que escapo pero el es mi..-no alcanzo a terminar por que cierto topo lo interrumpió

no puede ser, tu , tu eres Will shane¡-dij alterado pronto al ver al padre de Eli

si es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo sonriendo

el kord, un troll de las cavernas, es quien a evitado que me pierda en bajoterra-dijo señalando al troll

es un placer conocerte- dijo wiil estirando su mano- el placer es mio-contesto kord haciendo lo mismo

el es pronto, un gran rastreador y rey de montaña topo(o caverna topo,dijanme xq la verdad no recuerdo)- dijo eli

es un honor ver al hijo del mas grande de los reyes de es lugar-dijo inclinandose

esperra conociste a su padre- dijjo eli algo confundido-di, el padre de pronto fue el mejor rey de ese lugar

y ella es trixie, una gran documentalista,ella me salvo cuando recién llegue a bajoterra-trixie sonrio al ver a will, se parecia mucho a eli

lo siento eli, tengo que irme- dijo Will con gran tono de tristeza

que? pero si acabas de volver

lo se pero necesito volver arriba-dijo apuntando hacia arriba

pero, que pasara con bajoterra?-pregunto algo preocupado

bajoterra ya no me necesita, te tiene a ti- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- y tu tienes a tu equipo-dijo mirando a los que se encontraban detrás de él

entonces cargo su lanzadora con la babosa infierno y la lanzo, bupy perforo el techo hasta llegar a la superficie luego se lanzo y llego hasta donde todos estaban, volvió a cargar su lanzadora con una jabonosa

y recuerda eli, siempre vendre a ver como van las cosas-dijo y lanzo la bobas y subio rapidamente

eli vio a su padre ,pero estaba seguro de que no seria la ultima ves que will shane estaria d nuevo en bajoterra

* * *

si,lo se esta algo corto,pero lo subi en mi colegio

espero que les guste ya pronto voya asubir el capirulo de `secretos que estaban oculto´ bay


End file.
